A Not So Original Time Travel Story
by Caro Black-Potter
Summary: Harry Potter, Latanya Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ginevra Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Luna Longbottom and Neville Longbottom are in for another adventure. After graduating and having steady lives, just starting creating new lives, being thrown into 1995 with Teddy Lupin and an unborn Potter-child isn't on their to-do list...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey everyone! This is a Fanfiction with much swearing and dirty talk, therefore its rated M. There are mentions of abuse and possible Angst and stuff. There will also be slash in the later chapters. But I don't do lemon, I kind of fail at that.**

 **Furthermore, The Harry Potter books and thus everything associated with Harry Potter Universe belong to one brilliant woman whose parents called Joanne Rowling.**

 **Review please, because I'm a newbie and I want to get better! Let the story begin!**

* * *

A group of men walk carefully towards an old house. An aura of darkness and danger surrounds the house but that doesn't seem to scare the men. In fact, it makes them more determined to go through the house. They have strange clothes but they don't seem to notice. The man that walks in the front turns around.

"Alright men, I want this done quickly and easy. If the culprit uses dark curses and only then you may go over into code 9."

"Really now?" The man in the back says sarcastically. "You should've said something about that earlier."

"Yeah, like during the training." Another man says. "Oh wait, you did! Like a million times, perhaps?"

"Very funny. Focus men!" The first snaps and then they walk towards the door. Two men knock – the first man and the one who was in the very back, saying sarcastic lines. The other men start walking around the house and prepare themselves to attack.

"Hello?" A woman opens the door.

"Hello ma'am." The first man says. "My name is Auror Potter. We've had disturbing tips on your husband. May we come inside?" He asks.

"But of course you may." The woman mutters and they enter the house. "May I ask what kind of disturbing tips?"

"We've heard that a young lady in here was abused by your husband and that your husband is still a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort. Also that he is smuggling dark objects and is finding a way to get away from paying the taxes." Auror Potter tells her.

"Really now?" The woman asks. "Well, do you think you can get him away?" She whispers.

"Especially if we have someone testimony on the whole thing." Auror Potter says. "Without it, it'll be harder but manageable."

"You have my testimony. Take him in. He's dangerous." The woman says. "But in exchange... I want you to promise to take care of my daughter."

"How so?" Auror Potter frowns.

"She's a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback bit her when he was visiting us." The woman tells him and they walk inside the living room.

"Are those bloody Aurors gone?" The man snaps.

"I'm afraid that we're still here, Mr. Vansittart." Auror Potter says calmly. "You are under arrest, Mr. Vansittart, for abusing your daughter, for being a Death Eater and for smuggling dark and illegal objects into the United Kingdom." Auror Potter says.

"You filthy bastard!" Mr. Vansittart shrieks and tries to attack Auror Potter, but the other Auror shields the two of them and Mrs. Vansittart. "How dare you come into my house? I swear...!"

"If you follow us without resistance, this will work for you in your trial. You've right on one fire-call, phone-call or letter. This will, though, be overseen by an Auror so you cannot escape. You may choose which Auror. You also have right to be silent because everything you say will be used against you. Auror Weasley, search Mr. Vansittart through. Auror Malfoy, search through the house if you please. Auror Williams, help Auror Malfoy." Auror Potter says. "Auror Jones, find my the daughter of the culprit. Auror Jenkins and Auror Davis, bring Mrs. Vansittart to the Ministry of Magic, where she can make her testimony. Auror Richardson, go to Gringotts and inform them that we need all information they have on Geoffrey Vansittart, born in 1953." Auror Potter says. "Auror Harley, Auror Thompson and Auror Lotus, help Auror Weasley bring Mr. Vansittart to his awaiting cell." Auror Potter orders and the he turns to Auror Jones, who has a young and beautiful woman with him. She can't be much younger than him, but he's never seen her in Hogwarts... or he didn't notice.

"Auror Potter, this is Miss Vansittart." He nods.

"Go help Auror Malfoy and Auror Williams with searching through the house." Auror Potter says and then he turns to the female. "My name is..."

"Harry James Potter, Auror in charge today." The woman finishes. "I recognize you from school and I don't think anyone would forget you. Thank you." While she didn't say why, Auror Potter just smiles at her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Actually, I don't. I don't have any money either, so I can't go to the Leaky Cauldron." She starts muttering to herself. Auror Potter takes that moment to really look at her. She has auburn brown hair and golden eyes like Remus had. She is almost the same height as Auror Potter and she has very red lips and, if you look closely, some freckles around her nose.

"I shall ask Head Auror Robards if he knows a place for you to stay. Will you come with me?" He asks and as she takes his arm, they apparate away.

* * *

"Potter, I know it's a bit strange, but there is no other place for her. Until she has a job and a nice place to stay, she must stay with an Auror and I honestly doubt that the others would feel up to the case. She's , as you've pointed out, a werewolf. You know more than anyone of our Aurors how to act around werewolves. You are single so your girlfriend or wife won't be angry with having another female come into your home. Also, she knows you and everyone trusts the high and mighty Harry Potter. Do you have any other complains?" Head Auror Robards asks.

"I don't want to do it. Remember what happened to Auror Montague? He took in someone as an Auror and he almost got fired because he married her!" Harry protests, angrily. Head Auror Robards raises an eyebrow.

"So, you're attracted to her?" He asks, amused. Harry turns a little bit pale.

"She's easy to look at, you must admit that." Harry mutters under his breath, making the older man laugh.

"Harry, we've changed the laws because the Wizarding World needs a 'baby-boom' as you've put it. So go ahead and fall in love with the girl, I don't particularly care. You promised her mother you would take care of her, remember?" Robards hears something that sounds suspiciously like 'but I bet she doesn't mean for me to shag the girl senseless if I get the chance' but he doesn't comment on it. "Now off you go, take the girl with you if she feels up to it." With one final wave, Harry turns to the door and walks out to the girl, whose first name he doesn't even know. Oh joy!

"So, what's the end result?" She asks.

"Eh, the Head Auror decided that an Auror should take you in." Harry says.

"Who?" She frowns, not approving that idea obviously.

"Well, the only one single and with knowledge on werewolves so he doesn't freak out too much would be me." Harry says. She looks at him a few seconds, calculating. Then, she sighs and extends a hand which Harry takes.

"Latanya Ellyn Vansittart, lovely to meet you."

"Harry James Potter, likewise." They shake their hands and walk towards the floo.

"I must confess I'm quite shocked. I thought you and Ginny Weasley would work out...?" She asks, frowning at him.

"You were in her year?" Harry asks her.

"Yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor and in her year. I was born at 2 September." She mutters. "Stupid rules." Harry laughs.

"Well, let's just say that Ginny was too star struck for me." Harry shrugs. "And she couldn't keep up with my dreams."

"Such as, if I may ask?"

"Travelling the world, being an Auror, having a real big bunch of kids." Harry smiles to himself. "I've always wanted a family. Other than Teddy, I don't have any kids to look after. I want that to change, but then again, with the right wife." Harry says.

"That's not a bad dream." Latanya says.

"Do you have a dream?" Harry asks.

"Of course I do, everyone does. I want to be cared for like a princess." She smiles to him. "And I always wanted kids, but... with the lycanthrope gen... I don't think I could ever..."

"Latest research has proven that lycanthrope can be controlled to not pass on to the children of the lycanthrope parent." Harry tells her.

"Who told you that? I thought it was a rumour?"

"Well, two of my best friends figured out how to do this, so I sort of trust them." Harry laughs. "Luna and Neville Longbottom."

"My Merlin, I didn't even know those two married. I missed out a bit, didn't I?"

"Quite a bit, yes. Did you know that Hermione and Ron are married?"

"Of course I did, even my father couldn't keep that news from me. I mean, everyone spoke about it, remember? Those who didn't know him about how great it was for Harry Potter's best friends and those who did know them... let's just say they were all very relieved that those two finally got together!" She giggles and then they enter the floo.

* * *

Latanya Ellyn Vansittart and Harry James Potter hit of splendidly. After one year of living together, Harry popped her the question and now the two are married and Latanya is very pregnant. As in, eight months and three weeks. It could happen any moment now and Harry is really excited and nervous. However, today they're going to Daphne Greengrass' party, something they were all invited to.

"Hello Miss Greengrass." Harry smiles at her. "What a lovely party you're giving."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I see you and your wife have made it? I thought that with the timing..."

"You'd rather we be gone, Daphne?" Latanya teases.

"Of course not! There is no party like a Harry Potter-Party!" Daphne giggles. "Oh, Harry, Latanya, would you mind going upstairs? I swear I saw Ronald and Hermione going up there and I don't want anything sticky and white remaining on my bed." She says, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"We'll be off!" Harry laughs and he rushes upstairs, Latanya hot in his heels. There, they see Draco and Ginny Malfoy, snogging each other heatedly. "Auror Malfoy!" Harry snaps in his you-did-something-wrong-and-you-bet-I-figured-it-out-so-don't-act-all-innocent-because-you've-just-gotten-a-ticket-to-hell voice. Draco immediately jumps up, scared out of his mind. Auror Potter was a real sadist once he could punish you. He hated Muggles for giving Harry knowledge over running laps and push-ups and all that stuff.

"Potter!" Draco then snaps, getting that he isn't on duty and that Harry's messing with him.

"We have to find the Weasley-couple because Daphne doesn't want anything white or sticky on her bed." Latanya interrupts and with a giggling Ginny they walk on, trying to find the others.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny suddenly asks, turning to a couple that seemed as if they've just shagged the brains out of the other person. Luna and Neville look at the other glumly. "Well, come on, we need to find Hermione and Ron."

"Oh, they're busy the same way you two were." Latanya tells them.

"Are you sure we should interrupt them, then?" Draco asks, turning a bit green.

"Of course we should. Otherwise Daphne might strangle us." Harry says, shivering. "Besides, that's not the first time you've seen either of them nude. You were dating Hermione, remember?" One of those months in which Hermione and Ron had fights, Hermione had dated Draco Malfoy. Rough times, back then.

"Well, yes, but I don't particularly like seeing them naked together. Ronald in the showers, fine. Hermione is just really nice to look at, but I like Ginny better..." he adds as he sees Ginny's angry look. "But together? No thanks."

"Prude baby." Luna rolls her eyes. Luna had changed a lot since their school days. For the better or the worse, no one knew. Well, for Neville it was great. She was professional, serious but fun and... she was a sex animal, if her talks were anything to go by. "I think they're in here." When they enter, they don't see a baby nude couple. Instead, Hermione is busy with something strange looking and Ron is sitting a little bit irritated in a chair.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asks.

"Oh, Hermione found something magical and strange, she thought that she should try and repair it." Ron says, irritation ebbing through his voice.

"Ah, poor Ronnie wanted to have sex but Hermione didn't co-operate!" Luna smirks. "Let me have a look at that." Luna says and sits down next to Hermione. "It looks like some kind of mirror, but with runes."

"Lu dear, are you sure you have to work with that? You and I both know that runes are very difficult and rare and we don't know a lot about them... perhaps you should let the experts have a look at them." Neville tries but after a very dark glare, Neville backs of. "If she hurts herself, I swear we break up." Neville mutters darkly under his breath.

"You'd never do that, Nev." Harry shakes his head. "You like her too much."

"Damn." Neville sighs, making the others laugh. Latanya suddenly hears the floo being activated and goes over to the other room. There, she sees Andromeda and Teddy walking.

"Teddy-dear!" She laughs and picks up her favourite godson-in-law. Well, the only one too, but that didn't matter. "Andy, how great to see you. Teddy, how was school today?" She asks.

"Great!" Teddy smiles proud. It was his first year at primary school and he had a few accidents with his hair so the Obliviators were watching him closely. "I drew a picture today! It's of mummy and daddy and uncle Harry and auntie Lat and grandma and granddad and the red-family. And me. I am in the middle." Teddy shows the picture and Latanya feels her heard breaking, even if she's drawn as an oversize walrus. "Missus Angel said something about you being drawn fat but I told her I had to make plenty room for baby. As a big bro, I need to give the baby some space, right auntie?"

"Of course Teddy." Latanya smiles, hugging him.

"I'll be going downstairs so you can take Teddy with you." Andromeda smiles. "We'll see one another later on, alright?"

"Sure. We'll be down in a minute." Latanya promises and she walks with Teddy – who changed his hair to auburn brown – towards the others. "Guys, we have to go downstairs now, the party is waiting for us!" She tells them. Then, several things happen.

a) Teddy rushes over to the mirror, screaming 'shiny!'.

b) Her waters break.

c) Hermione reads up the runes.

Due to this, the mirror falls down on the ground and breaks into a million of pieces and a big light surrounds the others.

* * *

Groaning, everyone stands up and they look at one another.

"What happened?" Luna asks, frowning. Her voice suddenly sounds very high and odd. Latanya pants.

"Harry, Harry my waters broke!" She hisses towards him, making everyone look at her.

"Lat, you're.. you're young." Harry says. Everyone looks at one another.

"We all are." Hermione says. Teddy, on the other hand, seems the same age.

"What happened?" Luna repeats.

"I don't fucking care what fucking happened, I'm giving birth to a fucking baby whose timing is absolutely worse than its father's!" Latanya shrieks. Teddy looks at his auntie shocked.

"Your aunt is in a lot of pain because the baby wants to come. That's why she's acting a little different." Draco tells the baby. "Luna, you're the healer, we need to get Latanya towards St. Mungos. Or anywhere where she can give birth." He says, as Harry seems to be frozen.

"Quickly!" Neville adds. While Latanya leans on Harry, they exit the room... only to see that they are on the seventh floor in Hogwarts. Outside of the Room of Requirements.

"What happened?" Luna now says panicking.

"Here's my theory." Hermione says. "One of the runes said time. Because its broken, we can't go back home. I think that we've travelled back in time, to 1995, to be precise."

"To Um-bitch?" Latanya shrieks. "Not going to happen. What can we do?" She asks, almost breaking Harry's hand with her tight grip.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione says. "And from there on, we need to defeat Voldemort. Then we finish our schooling. And after that, we lead our lives anew. This time, we safe all of them." She says determined.

"You've thought about this before?" Harry asks.

"Well, of course I have. We all have." Hermione mutters. Everyone agrees on that. War had changed them, perhaps for the better, but right now they wanted the ones who died back.

"Shit." Ginny says. "Fred's still alive!"

"So is Sirius!" Latanya smiles at Harry. "But each one of you won't be alive if you don't get me to the Hospital Wing!" She then screams and they rush over, Hermione lifting up Teddy in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Part 2! Rated M for a reason: swearing, dirty talk, there will be slash but there are a lot of straight couples so far. And furthermore... there is no lemon, because I don't particularly write that. I'm sort of bad at that.**

 **Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter Universe and everything associated with Harry Potter going to the utmost brilliant and awesome J. K. Rowling. I don't write this for profit.**

 **Please review so I can get better! Now on with the story!**

* * *

While the girls where inside and trying to help Latanya morally, Harry was explicitly told to stay out of the Hospital Wing. After fainting around five times, this was met with great relief for both parents. The Future Aurors were trying to keep the adults – namely Madam Pomfrey – out of the Hospital Wing.

"For the last time, Potter, I want to enter my Wing of this castle!" Madam Pomfrey says angrily.

"And for the last time, Professor, I am afraid I cannot let you enter." Harry replies easily and calm, yet with a voice of authority Madam Pomfrey never heard in the boy. He didn't sound like a boy – didn't seem like one either. Neither did his friends. Wait, what was Draco Malfoy doing in here? Suddenly, Luna walks out of the Wing and turns to Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, in code number 193 decree 13 made by Anastasia Dolley, I have to ask you to leave this Wing for the time being. You cannot enter due to the pregnancy and I cannot let you stay here because you are making the state of my patient worse." Luna snaps and that was the final straw for Madam Pomfrey.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE IN MY WING AND IF THERE ARE ANY STUDENTS HURT OR HAVE A DISEASE IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CARE OF THEM, NOT SOME LUNATIC WHO WILL MESS UP EVERYTHING! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL..."

"If you remain to upset my wife and thus make a problem for the birth of my child, I'll have to escort you out, Madam Pomfrey." Harry then snaps and that shuts the nurse up.

"Very well, Madam Pomfrey, now you've decided to shut up, I can address the father-to-be." Luna scolds. "Harry, Lat is having a little breakdown because of the lycanthrope and is afraid that nothing will help the baby now we're back in time." Luna whispers to him. Harry sighs and rushes inside, looking at his exhausted wife.

"Listen, Latanya, the baby will be fine." He says. "And with or without Lycanthrope, I will take care of this baby and I will take care of you for the rest of my life. I will love both of you until the day I die. Now will you please stop acting as if the worlds going to end and get this baby delivered?" He asks, holding his hand out. She grabs it tightly.

"Harry. I love you." She whispers. "But you've got to defeat old Voldy snorts. Soon."

"Harry, we have a problem here." Neville says. "The pink menace is in front of the Wing and demands to be let inside."

"Oh for the love of Merlin's great-aunt Nancy!" Harry curses. He turns to Latanya. "I'll be back in a moment, just a second away from kicking Umbridge's arse, sweetie." He promises her and goes over to the exit, angrily and frustrated.

"Well, Mr. Potter, this is quite an offense you're making. You're blocking the Hospital Wing and you do not let in the matron! I must see you and each one of your friends expelled for this." Umbridge says, her voice sickly sweet.

"Delores Umbridge, I, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby remove you from your position as Headmistress of Hogwarts. You are to be suspended from all statuses and luxuries you hold and will have a trial for harming a Lord deliberately, sending two dementors after said Lord and both physically as emotionally harming the students you have taken an oath to protect." Harry snaps. "You must leave Hogwarts and its ground immediately or less fortunate happenings will come your way. If you excuse me, I must see my wife. Neville, Draco, Ron, escort this... unfortunate accident, out of Hogwarts." He orders and he turns away towards the Hospital Wing. Then he hears a spell being casted and shields himself and his friends immediately. The curse backfires and Umbridge is thrown against the wall. "An attack on a Lord, especially when his back is turned, is quite the offense, Mrs. Umbridge. I must see you in Azkaban for this." Harry smirks sweetly.

"Will be done, Lord Potter." Neville smirks. "Now go to your wife. I'll stay here and these two big idiots will escort the toad out. Quickly." He adds to that and while Weasley and Malfoy make faces at him, they do as he says.

Then, a soft but high pitched cry can be heard. Harry's eyes go wide open. He rushes inside of the Hospital Wing only to freeze. In the arms of his beloved wife lays a bundle. The head of a baby that's softly crying can be seen. He walks towards Latanya. Hermione smiles to him and hugs him tightly. She wipes away a tear. Teddy, whose been seated in the corner when this all started, is looking at Latanya with a small smile but big eyes filled with wonder. Luna sits next to Latanya, smiling almost as tiredly as Latanya does. Ginny on the other hand rushes over to Harry and gives him a bone-cracking hug that reminds him of Molly.

"Congratulations Harry." She whispers, also wiping away a few tears. "What did you do with the toad?" She asks. Hermione smacks Ginny's arm but Harry doesn't notice, he just walks on, his eyes remaining on the bundle and his wife.

"Hey Harry." Latanya says softly. "Meet your son. Nathaniel Harry Potter." She smiles.

"My son." He whispers as he sits next to Latanya, realization hitting him full-force. He's a father. He's a father. He's a father! "I have a son!" He whispers excitedly. Latanya smiles too and hands him the bundle. The baby whimpers a little and opens his mouth, clearly waiting to start crying. Harry sees the danger too and starts swinging his arms a little. The baby goes silent immediately and his head starts turning. The baby's eyes go wide open, looking around strangely. Harry sees the unmistakeable unnerving green eyes and smiles to himself.

"He has your eyes." Latanya whispers.

"Hope he doesn't has my hair." Harry smiles.

"No, that would be awful." Latanya giggles. "And most unfortunate too." She whispers, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, normally I wouldn't want to interrupt a young couple with their newborn," Luna interrupts their conversation, "But I'm afraid we need to tell the other Professors about what has happened and Harry, you do know that you're at the moment the new Headmaster of Hogwarts?" She asks, frowning.

"How'd you know, Luna?" Harry frowns. "Hogwarts could've chosen anyone..."

"Because of the Humdingers, Harry." Luna explains carefully, making him remember the old Luna.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you just 'know' sometimes." Harry sighs. He turns to Ginny, Hermione and Neville. "Let's face the wolves then."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall is completely frustrated. Poppy had just entered her room and demanded her to take actions against Potter, who had stripped Delores from her position as Headmistress. Now, this was something to be celebrated, but when Poppy continued that Weasley and Malfoy escorted Umbridge out, completely civilized, she was worried. Beyond worry, she was very concerned and knew that a Dark wizard was behind this. Malfoys and Weasleys just don't act civilized together. Then Poppy talked about how Latanya Vansittart, a werewolf-student that no-one but she and Professor Dumbledore knew about, was giving birth to Harry Potter's child and how they were in fact married. That set Minerva on alert. Something strange was happening and she couldn't figure it out. Immediately, she contacted the other Professors and she was rushing over to the Hospital Wing. Just in time to see Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom come out.

"Ah, Professor." Potter smiles. "I already wondered where you were. Are the other Professors coming too? Excellent." He says.

"Mr. Potter, I demand an explanation immediately." Minerva says, angrily.

"Well, first of all, due to me not telling Hogwarts who the new Headmaster or Headmistress is, it seems she has decided that I shall be the new Headmaster." Potter tells her. "There will be a few appointments we'll have to make in order for the school to function correctly but I think I'll manage. Now, Mrs. Weasley, would you mind to stay behind with Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Potter for a while?" He asks.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." She nods. "I'll take care of Nathaniel as well." She smiles and re-enters the Hospital Wing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva asks, shocked.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are the Deputy Headmistress. Gather the other Professors, Professor, for then we can go into full-length of this conversation."

"Should I ask for Professor Dumbledore too?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. Last time I noticed, there is no Professor Dumbledore anymore." He says, frowning.

"Albus Dumbledore." Minerva says, her jaw closed tightly.

"Ah, no, I don't think that'll be necessary, seeing he is no Professor anymore and this doesn't concern him." Potter says. "Just get the Professors here, if you please."

"Follow me, Headmaster." Minerva says sarcastically, not quite believing a word.

"Mr. Longbottom, take care of my wife and the others, please." Potter says and he leaves.

* * *

"I don't quite understand, I'm afraid. You cannot be the Headmaster, Potter." Professor Sinistra says, frowning.

"In fact, I can. I'm emancipated and a Lord, therefore it's more favourable for Hogwarts to choose me. She has deemed me worthy of the position and thus I am perfectly fine and very capable of being the Headmaster, Professor Sinistra." Potter says easily.

"How arrogant you are." Snape snaps angrily. "As if you could run a school. That takes knowledge, wisdom and discipline. Things you obviously do not have." He hisses.

"Severus, how glad I am to see you. You're fired. Professor Binns as well. Ghosts do not belong in that position, I'm afraid. As for me and my friends, we'll be taking our N.E.W.T.s first thing on my agenda. Binns, Snape, if you please, you can leave the school. Binns, you may stay but you cannot teach here. Snape, you must leave. It's warded so that everyone with the dark mark cannot enter the school."

"How dare you! Do you have..."

"I know, Snape. I know about the doe." Potter interrupts, making Snape go pale. "My aunt had a few interesting stories to tell and after demanding questions here and there, searching through files... it makes one understand a couple of things. Now, leave. Oh, before I forget, you no longer have a life debt towards the Potter family. That should help you." He says and turns to the others. As Snape leaves the door, he hears Potter speaking to him once more. "Oh and Snape, if I see you out in the field fighting against me and my friends, I will kill you." He says, calmly and warningly. Snape nods and leaves.

"Potter, I must insist that..."

"Do you want to be fired too, Professor Sinistra?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you do not insist things that have any relation into the topic of me not being able to do something or do not. I am capable of doing the things I do and I will not waste any more time. Am I clear?" He asks. Everyone nods. "Well bless Merlin you got the idea. My friends will be teaching a few subjects soon. Professor Sprout, I hope you'll be happy with an assistant soon." Potter nods towards her. "As for the other subjects, there are a few that will be new at Hogwarts, rules will be changed as will be many things. What I want from you all is that you support my goals or leave. Dark times are ahead of us. I don't need to explain myself, I hope. If you want to survive, you do as I say, what I say and how I say you do them." Potter drills.

"You're just a fifteen year old child." Professor Vector hisses angrily. "What do you know?"

"I am Harry Potter. My entire life has been based around whether or not I survive. It's either me who dies, or Voldemort. Neither can live while the other survives. If Dumbledore hears word of this, you will be fired. Professor McGonagall...?" He asks, looking at her with a frown. She nods, angrily. "Now that's settled, this is the plan. You either agree or leave." He warns them and starts pointing out the plans. In the end, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Madam Pince and Professor Hooch leave Hogwarts to be never seen again.

* * *

"Did you have to be this hard on them?" Latanya asks, frowning.

"I'm an Auror in charge, sweetie. That's just how I roll." He smiles and kisses her softly. Then baby Nathaniel wakes up.

"I swear, this baby is going to give us grey hairs." Latanya mutters, holding her baby closer with an adoring smile.

"He's a Potter, I think we both know that causes us grey hairs." Harry chuckles, giving his wife a hug. "Now we have to get the team ready. I'm sure Luna will teach Healing and both she and Madam Pomfrey will help out the students. Also, Hogwarts needs to be its own place once more. I will not co-operate with this kind of Ministry." Harry says darkly, his wife grinning at him.

"That's the Potter I know." She giggles and kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Part 3! That took long! I was busy with other fanfics, ones that I'm not going to update anytime soon until I'm sure I'm not going to throw them away, but I know, it's no excuse not to write on... Sorry about that! And I've been sick...**

 **Disclaimer: All of this belongs to one brilliant woman who goes by the name Joanne Rowling. I don't write for profit.**

 **Warning: Slash in the later chapters, language, dirty talk, mentions of abuse, angst, that kind of stuff. No lemon though. I fail at that.**

 **As for the story: in this chapter the friends become teachers and the minister's being an arse. Furthermore? Nothing much. Just read and review because I'm still a newbie!**

* * *

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan weren't quite sure what in the world was going on. All that they knew was that their dorm mates were suddenly married/father/married father/absolutely awesome/all of said before. Now, they can't all be like Hermione-smart, but they weren't stupid either and knew something was off the hook. Add to the mix that a Weasley married a Malfoy and you get complete chaos. What Loony and Longbottom were doing together was also a question that left much to answer for.

Lavender and Parvati were also wondering what was going on. First you have Potter, who gets a wife and a child in one day. And now he's suddenly the new Headmaster. While they secretly thought he was quite a catch nowadays (have you _seen_ those abs?) they were also wary of his plans and what was going on.

All of the other students were simply going mad. What was going on? What the fuck was happening? No-one, not even the professors, seemed to know. Well, except for the new Malfoy-couple, the Potter-couple, the Weasley-couple, the Longbottom-couple and that cute little guy that Potter called his 'godson'. Whoever made Potter the godfather of his child should be checked over.

* * *

"Minerva, please, can you at least tell us a little bit about what is happening at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, almost begging.

"I'm afraid I can't, Albus. I gave my word that I would keep school matters within the confines of Hogwarts." Minerva said, almost sour that Potter hadn't talked with the _true_ headmaster yet. "I must say I'm surprised to hear he hasn't contacted any of you."

"I shall write Ginny about this. Marrying a Malfoy!" Molly sniffed, her voice wavering at the thought already. "It must be some trap."

"The Dark Lord is most displeased with Draco." Severus snapped. "It seems that the only ones who know what's going on are the teenagers themselves. Do you have a list of who is going to replace me?" Severus asked, worriedly.

"I can't." Minerva sighed. "I told you!"

"For the moment, it seems all we can do is wait and see what happens." Albus sighed. "And Arthur, Molly, you could write to your children if you'd like...?" Molly nodded her head, even though Arthur was thinking about the whole situation. He knew that something was off and he wanted to know what, why and how. Of course, his wife wouldn't quite agree to that. She'd demand answers and forced herself onto her children. He knew that for sure. He was only hoping that the kids would read his letter to them too, as he had to know what in the world was going on...

* * *

"Look over there, Forge." Fred pointed at the couples.

"It seems that they're are quite a few changes, Gred." George says.

"Now, do my eyes deceive me?"

"Then they're deceiving mine as well!"

"Malfoy with our baby-sister!"

"I wonder what mother has to say."

"She'd probably wouldn't be too pleased with that."

"Not pleased at all Gred!"

"Right you are, Forge."

"Oh shove it you two." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides, we're talking over here. Harry, how's Latanya and the kid?" Hermione enquired before grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it, ignoring the scowl from Ron who wanted said toast.

"Nathaniel's already floating toys around, little devil he is." Harry smirked. "And Latanya is a bit tired but I think she's doing great." He said with a loving smile.

"Look over there!" Ginny pointed. "I bet it's mum's!" She said when the howler was brought into Hogwarts.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Ron groaned. "We're dead meat." And that they were.

"RONALD AND GINEVRA WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU GO AHEAD AND MARRY SOMEONE?! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO! UNLESS YOU DIVORCE YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME AT YOUR HOME! AND YOU, HARRY, I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE COMMON SENSE THAN THAT! GETTING A GIRL PREGNANT AND MARRYING HER AT THIS AGE? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE AND STUPID YOU MUST BE! I AM DISGUSTED WITH ALL THREE OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, GINNY! A MALFOY? IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT MARRIAGE IMMEDIATELY, I WILL TAKE PROPER ACTIONS AGAINST YOU TWO!" the Weasley matron shrieked and then the howler ceased to exist. The friends were silent for a little while and then they shrugged.

"If that's all she can throw on us." Ginny said.

"Can you pass me the eggs, Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione did as told.

"I want another wedding." Luna suddenly said. "We could all get ourselves another wedding!"

"Eh, are you sure, Luna?" Neville asked, frowning.

"It sounds like a great idea!" Draco exclaimed. "What do you think about it, Gin?" He asked.

"We should definitely do that." Ginny nodded happily. "But only after the whole commotion is done."

"Yeah, with the new teachers, stuff like that..." Hermione nodded, agreeing. "Then we'll see." The look in her eyes, though, warned Ron to save up some money to get a wedding together.

"So, whose going to fill in the new positions for librarian, flying instructor, Potions teacher, History teacher Astronomy teacher, DADA teacher and Arithmancy teacher?" Luna asked.

"Well, Neville's going to do History, for one. I think Hermione would do perfectly well as librarian..."

"No, Latanya should do that." Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Then she'd have plenty of time for Nathaniel." She said.

"Good idea." Harry nodded. "Ginny would do well as flying instructor, Hermione seems to kill me if I don't give her the Arithmancy part and I guess that Draco would like the Astronomy job...?" Harry smirked.

"Hell yeah." Draco smirked.

"Good idea, Harry-kins." Ginny nodded.

"Then I know just whom I'm going to put in for DADA." Harry said. "Seeing as Luna's going to do Potions..."

"No." Ron said immediately, noticing where this was going. "I will not be teaching Defence. We both know what happened- OUCH! Mione, what you do that for?" He groaned as his wife's elbow makes contact with his stomach.

"Ron, you're the best for the job." Hermione flashes him a smile. "Don't you dare disagree."

"Fine." Ron sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll do it."

"Now we've established that," Harry smirked, "It seems we'll have to sit at the teachers' table from now on." That was met with groans from all parties involved.

* * *

"Harry." Latanya smiled tiredly at her husband. "How's things going?"

"Very well Lat." Harry smiled, giving her a kiss on her nose. "You look quite different. Short hair, you know." He smirked.

"The only thing that changes over the years." Latanya giggled.

"It suits you, though." Harry said, his hands going through her shorts locks. She blushed.

"Thanks. I think so too." Latanya nodded and shifted Nathaniel in her arms. "Do you want to hold your little devil?"

"So now it's _my_ little devil?"

"If he does something stupid, Nathan's your son. If he's doing something great, he's my son."

"Women." Harry rolled his eyes with a lopsided grin before taking his little baby in his arms.

"So what are the plans?" Latanya asked.

"You're going to be the librarian." Harry told her. "The rest have their own spot. They're planning another wedding, so that we also have a wedding in this time." Harry smirked. Latanya's eyes started shining immediately. "Enthusiastic much?" He grinned. Latanya rolled her eyes and smirked to herself.

"So, Potter, we haven't seen anything white or sticky in a few days." She said, a grin on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that the world is now unbalanced. We should all be balanced, of course." She continues, her hand going through her hair.

"Yes, of course." Harry nodded immediately. "Especially now that your body is a virgin and we have a son together. That's shamefully, don't you think?"

"But of course it is, Mr. Potter. So, what are we going to do about it?" Latanya pretends to think about it.

"I've got an idea!" Harry smirked. "I'll be bringing Nathan towards his bed and put a silencing charm on it..."

"And then...?" Latanya purred. Harry smiled lustfully.

"Then I'll show that body of yours what grownups do with it." He said softly and Latanya almost pounded on him. Harry grinned before walking towards Nathaniel's crib. "Now do be silent Nate, give mommy and daddy a bit of practice over here." He whispered and then he casted a few silencing charms before returning towards his beloved wife.

* * *

"That..." Latanya said, out of breath. "Was really nice."

"Think so?" Harry smirked, pulling her closer towards him. She nestled within his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"I know so." Latanya muttered, falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello students of Hogwarts!" Harry smirked the next morning, standing up from the Headmaster's chair. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, Miss Umbridge had to leave Hogwarts. I can assure you that she won't be returning." He told the students who started clapping immediately, if what confused. "Yes, I had a feeling you'd all like that bit of news." Harry smiled. "I'm sure you've all heard the rumours about me being the new Headmaster... well, as you can see that is quite accurate."

"That's preposterous!" Someone yelled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn!" Harry snapped and indeed, the points were being taken. Everyone quieted down. "Now, there are more changes. Such as the marriages between Ginevra and Draco Malfoy, Hermione and Ronald Weasley, Luna and Neville Longbottom and, of course, me and Latanya Potter." He told the students. "As I'm quite sure it also reached your ears, I am the very proud father of Nathaniel Potter. Should any of you have the splendid idea to find a way to hurt the baby, be assured that I'll ensure you'll be having a very pleasant time with Mr. Filch, who has quite a few detention forms from the old ages." He said happily. "Apart from that, you'll see that Madam Pince, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra and Professor Hooch have left Hogwarts. Now, in replacement for Madam Pince, we have Latanya Potter, the replacement for Professor Vector is Hermione Weasley, the replacement for Professor Sinistra is Draco Malfoy and the replacement for Professor Hooch will be Ginevra Malfoy. The DADA instructor spot goes to Ronald Weasley. Despite the age differences, you must all respect them as they are now your Professors. Professor Snape has also left us, as has Professor Binns. Luna Longbottom will be teaching Potions whereas Neville Longbottom replaces Professor Binns." Harry told them. "As for Head of Slytherin House, that'll be Draco Malfoy." Harry added and smiled to the students. "Soon there will be more changes, but this is it for now. Enjoy your meal." He said and sat down.

"Harry, do you think they'll take us seriously?" Hermione whispered towards him.

"Of course not!" Harry said, smirking. "That's why you've all got to be really strict towards them. Stand your ground and you'll earn their respect soon enough. We've all taught people before, haven't we?" Harry asked and the others agreed.

The students had no idea what was going on, but Susan Bones immediately vowed to herself that she'd write her aunt about the whole ordeal. Perhaps she'd understand what was happening.

* * *

The Minister of Magic was furious. What did that Potter boy think he was doing? Hogwarts was supposed to be in his hands, not in that attention-seeking liar! Pacing through his office he was wondering what he'd do now. He needed help from his right-hand man, Lucius Malfoy. And he needed it _now_.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but it seemed that Malfoy Sr. had some troubles with a certain other lord that required his immediate attention. And if he was done with those problems his body would suddenly be very sore and his throat hoarse from 'screaming'. Somehow, Fudge thought it had to do with the fact that his son might've teamed up with Potter.

Malfoy knew very much it was because of Draco's treachery, but then again, he couldn't very well explain that, now could he?

* * *

Molly Weasley was pacing in the living room, waiting for a reply from her children. She knew they'd beg her for forgiveness, to find a way out of those faked marriages. They'd stay with her for a very long time from now on. Molly thought about the punishments she'd give them when an owl flew in.

"Ah, Hedwig, give me that letter right away." Molly scolded at the owl of the influence that probably came with the whole marriage idea. They must've married someone just so Harry Potter wouldn't look bad with his marriage. The marriage to cover the whole baby thing. Molly opened the letter before Arthur could warn her it was a red envelope – a howler.

"Hello Molly." She heard the pleasant voice of Harry Potter. Molly scowled. "Such a pleasant letter of yours, though I should warn you that you must stop these at once. They might give your heart some troubles later in life. Besides to that, I must also inform you of the fact that insulting the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House while you are the Lady of an Old House, might get you into some real trouble. Especially when you insult the Heir and the Lady. Things normally don't tend to look too good for you." The voice continued talking, making Molly pale. "While normally I wouldn't bother informing a Lady of this because I'd be too mad to actually give said person time to apologize until they had no voice left – mostly because said Lady should know better as an adult and because you should know the responsibilities that come with some actions – your children happen to be under my care. Therefore I'd like to make an exception for you. Talking about said children, Lady Weasley, here they are."

"Molly." Ginny's sugar-sweet voice came in, making Molly shiver. "If you ever insult my husband, my brother or my Lord again, I shall do everything within my power to make you suffer." Her icy voice did more to Molly than her mother's screaming ever could.

"Hello Molly, the same goes for me, along with the fact that Draco is a very decent man and I won't stand for what I do when you insult my brother-in-law again. Goodbye."

And then the howler ended, with Molly crying in Arthurs arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) YIPPIE! I'm so happy! There are actually people reading my Fanfiction! I didn't comment on it before because... well, that chapter was almost done and I didn't want to redo the A/N – even though it's pretty quickly done. I'm that lazy.**

 **So, here they are, my very own followers... Not minion-like though... wish I had though...: Anrieth, Hermione Lily Whitlock, NecroFris, NotSoSlimSh4dy, harryfan160889, maanou, mishuu, pbeilby93, reamane21 and santanaann4524** **! (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong... Don't hate me!) Oh my gosh! When I informed my family I was doing a happy dance, I'm that excited. On a second note, I'm completely and devotedly drained from my inspiration for this story and I would honestly appreciate it if you guys came up with something – specifically by the means of a review! ;) *little voice in my head* That's the most horrible way to ask for reviews, sweetie. *Me* Shush!**

 **And I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but... I'm really, really into my –This is the year in which you already work for your exam and you have to know this shit and this shit and this bullshit that you'll never get down!- mode. It's really frustrating. And I get sick a lot, which is probably because of my eating disorder... oops? Anyway, sorry for keeping you waiting. That's why this one is a pretty long chapter! :)**

 **Now, here's the warnings. There** _ **will**_ **be future slash, meaning that guys are going to like one another. If you're against that, that's perfectly fine but don't hate me for writing it. I do state it in the A/N section every chapter.**

 **Secondly, there's Angst and Abuse mentions and dirty language (but again no actual lemon, I'm still working on upgrading myself in that particular area though I have the distinct feeling I'll never ever get that down) and more stuff that makes this fanfic have a M rating.**

 **Also, should there be anyone complaining that I take the rights of this story – I do not! This is Fanfiction, meaning that this very story would never ever exist here on if it weren't for the fact that someone else has the rights! I'm not that good a writer!**

 **So, all rights are for the Queen, J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT OF THIS! Oh, besides to that, for the Arithmancy Class I'm taking things from the web because I know very, very little of Arithmancy.**

 **Now we've established that, let's get on with the story! My sweet little precious first Fanfiction with people actually following it...! Me so happy! (Oh, by the way, I noticed that I've been ignoring sweet little Teddy! Me so stupid, how I dare? Well, here's some text for the sweet little young no-longer-orphaned boy that we all love!... Do we? Well, I do.)**

* * *

While Luna Lovegood wonders why in the world there is suddenly such a big Authors Note before the story and considers telling Caro that she's being a bit weird about this, Hermione Weasley née Granger was looking at her very first class Arithmancy teaching – well, in this time/universe/whatever. She smiled to herself as she saw the nervous students – they were after all third years. She'd have trouble with the upper classes.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your very first class on Arithmancy. My name is Professor Hermione Weasley, but since we have another Professor Weasley I allow you all to call me Professor Jean." She told them. Kimberley Sharp, a Hufflepuff halfblood, raised her hand with a frown on her face. "Yes, Miss Sharp?"

"Why do we have to call you Professor Jean, Professor?" The girl asked.

"My second name is Jean and it sounds a bit like a surname." Hermione explained. "I don't want you to call me Granger because I'm proudly married to my husband and using my maiden name would be quite offensive. Therefore, I figured I should let you all call me Jean." She told the students.

"Professor," Nathan Hicks, a muggleborn Ravenclaw, has his hand in the air, "You are only sixteen years old, how can you know enough about the subject to teach us about it? Not to mean offensive, I've heard you are the brightest witch of your age, but how can you know enough to teach us?" Nathan Hicks asked.

"Well, Mr. Hicks, these are the times when befriending Harry Potter comes in handy. I can assure you that I have enough knowledge of the subject that you can all pass your exams and later your O.W.L.s, so if you fail, it will not be because of me but because you underestimated the power of studying." She said, her eye going over all of the students. They all shivered, they knew how vindictive Granger- eh, Professor Jean, could get when involved with studying. "As for that matter, after an introduction to the subject we will be making up a few schedules to insure you can pass the exams without any problem. I do like my schedules and I'm sure you'll all learn to appreciate them. It took Harry and Ron a few years, but eventually they did too. I just didn't had the authority a teacher has back then. Now, though, I do." Something about the way her eyes lit up and shone with eagerness – and a bit sadistic too – made the students groan. "Let's start with the class then. We will start with Agrippa's System, sometimes referred to as 'Pythagorean'. It makes every number stand for a character. The 1 stands for A, J and S, the 2 for – and please do copy this down, it's very important on your test – B, K and T, the 3 for C, L and U, the 4 for D, M and V, the 5 for E, N and W, the 6 for F, O and X, the 7 for G, P and Y, the 8 for H, Q and Z and the 9 stands for I and R." Hermione tells them. "Now, how does this work? I'll write this down on the chalkboard, please pay close attention. When writing the name Hermione Jean Granger – use the name you are born with – you get 8, 5, 9, 4, 9, 6, 5, 5, 1, 5, 1, 5, 7, 9, 1, 5, 7, 5 and 9. With a quick math we can conclude that summing this up means I have a grand total of 106. 1+6 is 7, meaning that my Character number is 7. However, when using only my vowels..." At this, Hermione sped up and showed the number 1 appearing. "This means that my Heart number is 1. Lastly, there is my Social number, only using my consonants, which is 6." She continued to show them how to find this particular number.

"Professor Jean, how does this actually convert into something meaningful?" A bored Damien Pucey asked, a Pureblood Ravenclaw.

"Well, I'm glad you ask. What I'm going to hand out right now is the meaning of the numbers according to the Pythagorean. After this, you can start to work up on your own name. I hope you've all paid enough attention so you actually know how to use the system of Agrippa." Hermione told the students and she smiled at the eager-looking Emma Daniels, a halfblood from Hufflepuff.

At the end, only Emma Susan Daniels, Julia Rachel Thompson and Nathan Marcus Hicks knew their own numbers and what it meant. The others hadn't copied down everything Hermione had been explaining and Hermione had been busy with correcting their notes. After all, good notes were the start of good grades.

"Well, that will be the end of this lesson. I hope you all enjoyed the lesson as much as I have and I'll see you tomorrow after lunch!" She said enthusiastically. Apart from Pucey and the nasty little brother of Smith, the class was very enjoyable.

She hoped her friends had an equally good day.

* * *

"Hello class and welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class from me." Ron said, for more confident than he actually felt. His first class just _had_ to be the fifth year Slytherin-Gryffindor class? He was glad Malfoy wasn't in here back when he was a pompous git. That really made him feel better about the whole situation. The class looked remarkably small without him, Neville, Harry, Draco and Hermione. He was already cursing himself at the sight of Lavender Brown. He had chosen _that_ over Hermione back in sixth year? He was a lunatic. "Today we'll be going over some things from the past, because I have firsthand experience that we've had the incompetent morons over the floor. Well, except for third year, that was one hell of a year." He snickered. "Being taught about creatures by a werewolf." He muttered under his breath, earning a chuckle from the other students. He suddenly noticed the blue-haired bounce ball and groaned inwardly. It just had to be _his_ time to take care of the werewolf-span? Little devil that it was.

"Weasley, what is that blue haired baby doing here?" Nott asked.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Nott. You were talking out of turn and not addressing me as a teacher. You shall call me Professor Weasley, as will every other student as long as I teach here. That blue haired baby is the Headmaster's godson, Teddy." Upon hearing his name, the idiotic child turned around and grinned happily.

"Uncle Ronnie, where's Auntie Latawa?" He asked, making Ron aware of the teeth he was missing. Sweet Merlin, why did he have to have the boy again? Latanya being busy with her own son wasn't a good enough excuse in Ron's books.

"Downstairs." Ron said sighing. "Teddy, you need to listen and be a good little quiet godson to Harry, ok? Or I'll send you back to Grandmother Molly and you do _not_ want that." Ron said. Teddy paled a little.

"No! Not Granny Mowwy!" Teddy whispered. "I'll be a vewy good boy!"

"Very well." Ron sighed. He turned to the class, whom were snickering behind their hands – at him. "Today we'll be going over the curses, hexes and jinxes we've learned so far. Mr. Zabini, can you name me one?"

"The body-bind curse." Zabini answered. Ron nodded.

"Take a point for Slytherin, Mr. Zabini." Ron said. "Now, can anyone..." Was as far as he could get before the little devil jumped up towards him, rushing around him.

"What's the bowy-bind cuwse?" Teddy asked/yelled. "I wanna know uncle Ronnie!" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy Re-" Ron cursed towards himself. "Regulus Lowell!" He ended his sentence, but everyone around him knew he had meant to say something else. They started looking towards one another, frowning and trying to figure out what the boy's name was, they heard Ron giving the boy a huge lecture about interrupting his classes. He suddenly sounded... mature?

"Sowwy uncle Ronnie." Teddy muttered. "Do you not like me now? Will you leave like mummy and daddy?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide open. Ron sighed and sat down in front of the boy.

"Listen to me Teddy, your parents didn't leave you because they didn't like you. They died fighting so you would live in a better life than you did before their deaths. They wanted to keep you as safe as possible. Your parents loved you with every ounce they possessed in their bodies. Now, I won't leave you and I do still like you, but I don't like you when you interrupt my lessons, ok?" Teddy nodded quickly and Ron sighed to himself, standing up and facing the students. "Now, which one of you knows the bat-bogey hex my sister managed to perfect so nicely?"

* * *

Latanya Potter held her baby in her arms and smiled softly as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her Harry's eyes look at her. She smiled a little brighter.

"Hello miss?" A little girl – second year? – asked her. She had her dark red hair in two tails which reached her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled towards Latanya.

"Actually, it's Lady Potter." Latanya smiled at the girl. "What can I help you with, Miss?"

"Sarah." The girl answered. "Sarah Jaspers. I was wondering if you had any books on Merlin himself." She said.

"Well, that depends. Do you want 'Merlin – the great wizard' or 'The Sword and the Sorcerer'?" Latanya asked.

"What's the difference?" Miss Jaspers asked.

"From what I've gathered, 'Merlin – the great wizard' is about the life of Merlin and every theory around his existence. 'The Sword and the Sorcerer' are about Arthur Pendragon and his friend, the wizard Merlin Ambrosius. Both books are equally interesting, though I think that 'The Sword and the Sorcerer' is more of a story then based on facts." Latanya explains.

"Where can I find 'Merlin – the great wizard' and 'The Sword and the Sorcerer'?" Miss Jaspers asked.

"Section three, Case ten, Shelf four." Latanya answered and the girl skipped away.

"I see you're doing quite fine?" Harry smiled as he walked towards his wife.

"Yes, I'm doing great. I think I start to understand Mrs. Pine's passion surrounding books."

"You could call it an obsession..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Obsession is such an ugly word." Latanya winked at her husband before turning towards her son. Harry frowned at her.

"I don't think you're allowed to use my lines against me." Harry said.

"Since it isn't written down in the law yet, I'm perfectly content with using all of your lines against you, dear." She grinned.

"Well, in that case I shall have to visit the Wizengamot to get this bit of rebellion under control." Harry smirked towards himself before leaning in and giving his wife a brief kiss. "Speaking about the Wizengamot, did you know they're having a meeting about Hogwarts? One of our students informed Amelia Bones about our situation." Harry grinned.

"Oh, dear Susan." Latanya sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Since I'm the Heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses, I'm allowed to go – especially now it's obvious I'm taking in my seat." Harry told her.

"Are you allowed to do that? I thought you had to be seventeen?" Latanya asked.

"Well, unless you're a father. If you're a father you're deemed an adult in the eyes of the Wizengamot and therefore can take your seat. Which is why I'll be going to meet Fudge's stupid meeting. Not that he'll be able to pass any laws concerning my school. I've got the whole law studied by heart so let him try!" Harry said smugly.

"That's great dear." Latanya gave him another kiss, but this one was broken by the wailing of Nathaniel. "He's always such a spoil-sport." Latanya muttered a bit pouting (though she'd kill you before she'd admit it). Harry grinned.

"Shall I leave you to our son, then?"

"Yes, Mr. I'll get you pregnant and go back in time no matter your opinion." This time she really was pouting, but again, she'd never admit to it. Harry walked away grinningly, never noticing the wide-eyed Sarah Jaspers who heard every bit of their conversation.

* * *

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione Weasley shrieked. "How _dare_ you go to the Wizengamot and not inform me?"

"Sweet Merlin Mione, if I'd known you'd make such a case of it I'd told you!" Harry raised his hands in the air, trying to stop another verbal assault from coming.

"Well?" Ron asked, taking his wife in his arms before she could scream another few well placed threats. "How'd it go?"

"Terrific." Harry grinned. "You know Nev, when are you getting a kid? Honestly, I would _love_ to see their faces when you step in there. Especially your grandmother. I think she'd be really proud – but a bit disappointed too, with the baby and all." Harry muttered.

"Well, you're right about that one." Neville laughed. "Are there any changes?"

"No, they're not even allowed to step a toe inside of my wards." Harry grinned from ear to ear. "But I'm pretty sure to expect some Howlers whenever this gets in the Prophet." He added to that.

"That's probably not on our top-list." Luna suddenly said. "What are we going to do about Voldemort?"

"Let me destroy a part of that madman's soul this time! I sort of deserve it!" Ginny demanded.

"Sure love, we will." Draco soothed her. "Eh, where'd you put the kids?"

"Teddy is playing with Nathaniel and Lat in the room next to ours." Harry said. "You're next Gin."

"Why me?" Ginny pouted, though her eyes lit up with glee.

"Because," Harry smirked, "Ron was already during the classes, Lat has been watching them for hours, Hermione knows more about the horcruxes then I do, I'm needed because I'm not sure if I'm a horcrux myself and cause I'm the leader, Neville has been the leader over Hogwarts during the Battle and Luna just knows some things and I want her opinion on this."

"So what exactly is my title?" Ginny screeched.

"Glad to be included, Potter." Draco muttered.

"You can always take Malfoy with you, Gin-Gin." Harry said sweetly. "And you're the warrior."

"That's not bad, I suppose." She turned to Draco. "And we're married, when I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

"Why did I agree to marry you again?" Draco asked irritated.

"You didn't agree to anything – last time I checked, you simply announced we were getting married without telling me about your plans for the two of us." Ginny huffed. Draco smirked at that, dreamily gazing to the window, for which he gets smacked around his head.

"Jeez woman!" Draco rubbed his head. "Shouldn't we be going to the kids?"

"Well come on then!" Ginny said, walking out of the room with her husband hot in her heels. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Harry rolled their eyes at the two. Soon they were joined by Latanya.

"So, what's the plan formed by the Horcrux collectors club?" Latanya asked. They looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? Luna came up with the name!" At this, they turned to Luna, who smiled dreamily.

"Just ask the Blinking Buratihopper." Luna said. "She came up with it."

"Who is the Blinking... Bu-" Hermione had trouble with recalling just exactly what Luna had said, but Harry intervened before Hermione managed to figure it out.

"Anyway, we'll be going to split things up. We'll have to take down all of the Lestrange named bastards and bitch – I know, watch my language – and then I'll go talk with Sirius about the whole thing."

"Sirius? Oh, did we forget to inform him about things?" Hermione looked shocked.

"We forgot to inform everyone, 'Mione, but that's not the problem here." Harry sighed. "We do his on our own, but I simply do not fancy the Goblins being mad at us again. That compensation cost me quite a few pennies. So, that's why Hermione made plan B, which pretty much means killing Bella, her husband and her brother-in-law."

"You've forgotten their names, haven't you?" Ron smirked.

"I will not answer such a ridiculous question."

"He has." Latanya nodded towards Ron. "So, that's Helga's cup. The Diadem is up here, I take it you've destroyed it already?"

"Course I did." Harry looked affronted. "Do you really think I let a part of Voldemort's soul live in a castle that's supposed to teach young and innocent children about magic? I believe to be a better Headmaster then that!"

"What about your scar?" Neville asked.

"Do not ask me headache-questions, Longbottom. Aren't you supposed to be quiet and dumb during this time?"

"I wasn't dumb, I was shy and a stuttering mess. There's a difference, Potter."

"Same difference to me."

"Harry and I talked about the necklace and we agreed that Ron will be the one going to the Headquarters to get it." Hermione quickly supplied, giving Harry a motherly 'Knock-it-off-you're-being-stupid' look. "There are only four persons that can get in because they know the secret. We all know what would happen if Harry went inside," They shared a solemn nod, "Ginny will probably be skinned alive for marrying a Malfoy," Which once again was met with a solemn nod, "so Ron is the only other person available to get there."

"And why aren't you going there?" Ron asked. "You don't have loads of relatives trying to get the story out of you!"

"That's because I'm your wife and I tell you to do it in my place... and I might be the only one that can accompany Harry to get the ring. It's in a house filled with booty-traps and Harry needs someone who can keep her mind cool and is smart enough to figure out what to do." Hermione reprimanded her husband.

"But there's no wood!" Ron said in a childish tune, earning him a well-placed hex. "Jeez woman!"

"Draco and Ron are so freakin' alike when getting hit by their wives." Latanya muttered to Neville and Luna, who agreed.

"And then, what do we do then?" Ron asked.

"Necklace, cup, diadem, diary. The scar will be looked by later, don't you dare let Harry kill himself again. He knows it's not going to kill him now and I do not know the side-effects of that. Therefore, I'm not willing to risk it." Hermione said.

"Hear, hear!" Latanya nodded. "He's not going to leave me with Nate all by myself. I might bring him back to murder him slowly and painfully if he does so." Harry gulped and saluted.

"That leaves the snake." Hermione sighed. "Which is for the others. Luna, Neville, Ginny and Draco."

"Why am I not part of any Horcrux-catching, exactly?" Latanya asked angrily. "I'm not weak and if this is your idea of keeping me safe..." She turned to Harry, rage visible in her eyes.

"Latanya." Harry sighed. "Who do you think is going to convince Sirius to get the vault open?"

Silence.

"Are you on drugs?" Latanya asked quite seriously.

"No! Of course n-"

"Because I can totally see _that_ conversation going. 'Oh, hello Mr. Black, I'm your godsons wife and I am the mother to your grand-godson! Nice to meet you! Oh, me and my husband are fighting Voldemort through something very life-threatening and I was wondering if you wanted to help me retrieve and item that is going to need to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to die! I just need to get into the vault you recently got ownership of, which is an incredible coincidence, don't you think?' Yes, I'm sure that's totally going to help Harry!"

"He's not going to listen to me." Harry shrugged. "Nor to anyone else. Besides, you wanted to do something, right?"

Again, silence.

"You absolute bastard. Fine. I do it. Now give me a bit more detail, or I'll kill our wonder-boy over here."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I GOT REVIEWS! I'm** _ **so**_ **happy right now! Especially since my four muses have returned! I can officially talk to myself now without feeling absolutely stupid/insane! ... no one needed to know about that.**

 **Mea: Do you think she's gone insane?**

 **Lucy: Well, we pretty much exist because of her insanity, so I vote we'll just let her be.**

 **Silvie: I'm just going to get into things. WARNING: Slash, Dirty Talk, Angst, mentions of abuse, swearing, possibly fluff and stuff.**

 **Lucy: DISCLAIMER: Except for us, our dearest Caro doesn't own shit. Honestly, she doesn't. Credits go to Warner Bros and the Queen.**

 **Anna: Ween?**

 **Lucy: J.K. Rowling, the writer of the books and an absolute master mind?**

 **Anna: Bwa?**

 **Mea: Why did she even make up a baby muse?**

 **Lucy: She's insane.**

 **Silvie: Get on with the story.**

 **...**

 **I never said I was mentally 100% capable of living in the regular world with people who aren't mentally disabled. I want a cookie.**

 **(Thanks for the review and for favouring/following me to: Anrieth, Apphia, Ariana Hermione Lily Jonas,** **axelaya45,** **espacole, Hikari-Pandora, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, Lord Harrison Peverell, NecroFris, NotSoSlimSh4dy, pbeilby93, PuppyProngs, ScouterFight, benjamindh, fco ala, geetac, harryfan160889, hoffmichael01, rampager94, tarynrpotter, mishuu, reamane21 and santanaann4524.**

* * *

Sirius Black was having a bad time. He thought he had made progress with getting close to his godson, but now it turned out he didn't even know the kid. Harry hadn't been exactly honest with him about the whole 'I'll keep you up to date'-thing. Which was kind of hypocrite from him considering he didn't keep him up to date either. He could've expected a rebelling teen in return. But marriage and a kid? That were the kind of things Sirius really appreciated knowing about before the Daily Prophet informed him.

Remus Lupin was wondering if Harry and his friends had totally lost it under the hands of that barbaric sadist of an Umbridge. He knew firsthand what kind of person she was – she was personally responsible for him losing his job about a dozen of times and just didn't want to leave him a-fucking-lone. Remus blushed a bit about his language (Which a certain bubblegum colour haired witch found ridiculously cute) and decided to put his brain to use. What could've possibly happened to the teens to ensure that they suddenly got best friends with a just-turned werewolf, who married Harry and got his kid, have all of them get married, befriend Draco Malfoy and have Harry know about his power as Lord Potter – a title he had claimed apparently. A few things you need to know before laughing at poor Moony for thinking he'd never figure it out. He is very, very smart. He has read _all_ of the books in the Hogwarts Library. He has a way for thinking impossible things up (otherwise the Marauders wouldn't have been even an ounce of the success they had been). So, the likeliness of Remus figuring it out between now and a few hours is pretty high.

Severus Snape was absolutely delighted with the latest changes. He hadn't been happier in his entire life before. After all those years, people now finally realized just how irresponsible, arrogant and stupid the brat was! He couldn't for the life Merlin understand why he had been intimidated by the boy back at Hogwarts – his memory seemed to falter here – but he knew it was some set up. The Potter boy simply wasn't powerful enough to even think about becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape was sure that the brat would eventually come back to them, begging for their forgiveness. Let's face the facts, the boy would die without their help.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't having his year exactly. Harry did not know the consequences of his latest actions and had no idea what it actually meant, being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Maybe he didn't know, but Albus knew that the boy was far from incapable of the job. Hogwarts wouldn't have accepted him otherwise. Along with the fact that Harry had Miss Granger on his side, Albus was pretty sure that Harry could become the most powerful wizard the earth has ever seen.

Of course, Albus didn't know that Harry already was exactly that.

* * *

"This is the Mother Nest speaking, is everyone in position?"

"Death prodigy in position, over."

"Scarlet demon in position, over."

"Rare star in position, over."

"Liberty wings in position, over."

"Plastic doctor in position, over."

"Humming wolf in position, over."

"Young eagle in position, over."

"The Bitch, Husband and Little Bro are fifty feet from targeted space, can you see them rare star?"

"Rare star confirms position of Bitch, Husband and Little Bro. They're heading towards liberty wings, over."

"Liberty wings, stay in position and confirm the position of Bitch, Husband and Little Bro."

"Bitch, Husband and Little Bro are sneaking up on an old couple, Mother Nest. Asking permission to kill, over."

"Humming wolf, are you sure of the clear shot?"

"Liberty wings sees the same as humming wolf, an old couple is getting cursed right now."

"Humming wolf, take the shot, liberty wings and rare star, step 23. Young eagle, plastic doctor, get out of the buildings. Scarlet demon, stay put for runaways. Death prodigy, set up a ward to keep civilians from interfering."

"Roger that, Mother Nest."

"Shot taken, Bitch is down."

"Shot taken, Husband is down."

"Plastic doctor is unable to get away from the building, as Little Bro has run in here. Asking permission for shot."

"Permission granted, young eagle."

"Shot taken, Mother Nest."

"Wards are up, no civilians in the neighbourhood."

"Liberty wings and rare star asking permission to take the old couple to St. Mungos."

"Permission not granted, bring them to plastic doctor quickly. For the others, all clear?"

"All clear in the north, Mother Nest."

"All clear in the south, Mother Nest."

"All clear in the west, Mother Nest."

"All clear in the east, Mother Nest."

"All clear in the air, Mother Nest."

"Activate the Portkey and get back to Station. Plastic doctor, liberty wings and rare star aren't included."

"Disturbance found, Mother Nest."

"What did you find, Scarlet demon?"

"Three squads of Aurors and one squad of Hit-Aurors are coming from the north."

"Confirmation asked from Death prodigy."

"Confirmation given, Mother Nest."

"Death Eaters squad signalized in the west, Mother Nest."

"Confirmation asked from Scarlet demon."

"Confirmation given, Mother Nest."

"Are the Bitch, Husband and Little Bro dead?"

"Confirmation by Plastic doctor on all three subjects."

"Activate the Portkey, get the hell out of there. _All_ of you."

"Roger that, Mother Nest." Came from seven voices.

* * *

"What happened, Tonks?" Dumbledore asked worried.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were shot by a muggle gun in Camden, London." Tonks slumped down on the chair.

"How did that happen?" Dumbledore's eyes got a bit bigger at hearing that.

"We don't know for sure, but citizens said they saw six figures moving around, all with what we speculate are guns. The Lestrange family attacked an old muggle couple and got shot for it. There was one Squib that saw a woman on a broom, talking into a 'walkie-talkie' and she had a gun too. We suspect they were assassins who specialize in muggle technology." Tonks muttered.

"Potter must've had something to do with it." Snape snapped. "Seven of them? One of them must've stayed at Hogwarts while the others killed the Lestrange family. That brat is already causing problems for us. Do you have any idea how the Dark Lord is going to react to this?"

"Then you must tell him quickly." Dumbledore said slowly. "If you come forward with this news, you might be able to let him think you're on his side. He'll doubt you less."

"Problems? Harry?" Sirius roared angrily. "He just put down three of the Inner Circle Members! Bellatrix nonetheless! He did what many Aurors, Hit-Aurors and Order Members _together_ couldn't do! We should be celebrating such a victory, instead of bitching and moaning about what it's going to do to your reputation, _especially_ since you're not in leagues with what Harry does but what Dumbledore knows and does!" Sirius defended his godson heatedly.

"And it might very well be the end of my life and then you have no spy within the leagues of the Dark Lord!" Snape retorted angrily, jumping up with a wand in his hand. Sirius had his already pointing at the throat of his nemesis.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, looking at the two grown-ups irritated and disappointed... and a bit angry. He rubbed his temples. "Arguing isn't going to do a lot of good now. I'm going upstairs to think things through, find a way to get in contact with Harry and his friends, find out what's happening at Hogwarts... It is war, boys. If you can't work together without being on each other's throats the entire time you're worthless, no matter how powerful or resourceful. We need to win this war together. Now, do I need to make you two shake hands or are you going to be adults about this?" He asked tiredly. Sirius and Snape nodded, looking at their shoes, feeling very much like the schoolboys they had once been. "I'm going upstairs. Severus, do you need a moment before informing Voldemort?"

"I'm on my way." Snape muttered and left. Sirius turned around and left towards his room, sitting on his bed and sighing. Dumbledore was, as always, right. They did need to work together, especially now he felt every bit as useless as he was.

"Lord Black. I was wondering when I would meet you." He suddenly heard and turned around, whipping out his wand as he did. In front of him stood a young girl with auburn brown hair that gets just reaches her neck, with golden eyes sparkling at him. He thinks he sees freckles too, but they're not that clear. She wears a bright smile but Sirius senses she's every bit as nervous as he would be if he'd be standing in her shoes. Because of his dog-senses, he notices she smells a lot like... a mother and a lover and - something distinctly... Harry.

"I would've appreciated it if I had met the mother of my godson's child before their wedding and the pregnancy." Sirius remarked. If she was surprised that he knew who she was, she didn't show it at all. She merely smiled.

"Ah, well, we all have done something stupid in our lives. Harry and I are very happy, I can tell you. I supposed Nate is happy too. I would like to talk about something with you, Lord Black, but let me introduce myself first. My name is Lady Latanya Ellyn Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, formerly known as Latanya Ellyn Vansittart of the Ancient and Noble House of Vansittart, daughter of the third son of Lord Zacharias Theodore Vansittart." The girl said, all according to the Pureblood etiquette he himself had been through. He supposed it was time to put that knowledge into use.

"I greet you, Lady Latanya Ellyn Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, in my humble house for I am Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. May I be the first of my House to give my congratulations on your recent marriage and the producing of an Heir, with all best wishing that he shall bring honour to your family and bloodline." Sirius said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now, what business can I help you with?"

"I have a proposal to make, Lord Black." Both of them pretended not to notice the all too familiar light surrounding Sirius, indicating that he was finally the Lord he was born to be as he had taken his rightful place in their society. "I am here on behalf of the Potter Family, with best wishes from my husband and our allies. We need to make more allies and we hope we can find one in you."

"I wonder what I have to offer to you, seeing you're doing quite alright already." Sirius responded.

"We feel there is something you might be able to do for us. You must've noticed that Gringotts has given the House of Black the vaults of the Lestrange Family?" The girl asked.

"A severe loss to our society, I must say." The dark look in his eyes told that indeed, it was something he 'must' say. "I however don't think that is in any way related to you, Lady Potter?" He asked, his eyes looking for confirmation of their involvement.

"I can speak for myself that I've never been close to the fallen of the House of Lestrange during their unfortunate meeting with a few muggle guns while attacking a muggle couple."

"One must wonder where you got this information from, Lady Potter."

"Apart from the fact that I had just heard everything during the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, news travels fast among the Pureblood circles, even if they don't realize it themselves." Lady Potter said, a smile on her face. "I shall cut to the point, Lord Black. There is something in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange that me and my allies would kill to find." There was no smile on her face now and Sirius couldn't help but fear her a bit. "It may be in relation of the downfall of the Dark Lord that goes by the name Voldemort." She added and Sirius' eyes lit up. Then, he backed up, remembering a very important detail he should've remembered a little while ago.

"How did you get in here? Grimmauld Place is under the Fidilius Charm!" He said, eyes wide.

"True, which is why I'm not really inside. I do not see anything clear nor do I have any idea of where I am. I simply know you are here and I can talk to you. The Potter House Elf will retrieve me shortly. Now, Lord Black, I shall forgive you for your slip up and ask you a favour in return. Can you get me into the Vault of the Lestrange family?" She asked, looking straight in his eyes.

But Sirius wasn't sure.

"What is this item we're speaking about?" He therefore asked, looking for something that may make his decision for him.

"You still don't trust me." She said. "As you should. However, as Mr. Dumbledore said, this is war. We do not have such luxuries. If your leader knows what we know about these objects, there is no stopping him in his thinking on turning us over to his side. We have no desire to do so. I will give you time to think this over and think about it as a luxury, Lord Black. I do not give time in a war so easily. My husband shall be waiting for me and I do not like to keep him waiting. If you have made your mind up, just call for Dobby." Speaking about the house elf, he appeared.

"Mistress great and kind Latanya Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, do you know Lord Black?"

"Yes, Dobby knows all about the godfather of the great Harry Potter." Dobby nodded.

"If you asks for you, will you come to him? He'll give you an answer to my request."

"Of course Dobby will do so, anything for his Mistress great and kind Latanya Potter!" Dobby almost bounced with happiness.

"Then we must be off, Dobby. I must take my leave, Lord Black, for I have taken enough time already. Until we meet again, I wish you the best of luck and I hope you shall consider my request throughout before you give me an answer."

"Goodbye, Lady Potter." With that, she took Dobby's hand and they left. Sirius sank on the chair. "Where's that whiskey Moony told me all about?"

* * *

"Strange he didn't jump on the chance to defeat a part of Voldemort _and_ see me." Harry mused.

"Well, things are a bit strange lately. I don't know if you've noticed, but Harry Potter has become the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Lord Potter and has an heir and a wife." Latanya said cheekily.

"Really?" Harry mumbled, nipping her neck. "I should pay more attention, then."

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately?" Latanya asked, revealing her neck more so her husband could kiss it.

"You know I've stopped reading that rubbish since I was sixteen. I don't believe I've ever really read it, I only let others read it to me." Harry mused. "The Quibbler was far more insightful." He smirked.

"Yes, that's true. I know that you don't – get back to that kissing Potter – read it, but it was unusually amusing this time around." Latanya said. Harry frowned a bit before standing up. Latanya groaned in disagreement. "You simply have to ruin the mood, don't you?"

"You're the one that told me about the whole Daily Prophet thing. Out with it, what's going on?"

"Read it for yourself." Latanya picked up the garbage paper and handed it over to her hubby.

* * *

 **The New Hogwarts Headmaster**

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – a place all English wizards and witches went to for their education. Our own children are within these walls as we speak of. Because of this, we of the** _ **Daily Prophet**_ **feel we should give you a certain insight into what our children are learning and who is teaching them. Lately, there has been a change of the Headmaster and we feel we should report this to all of you. Since this reporter doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, we've asked a few students to tell us all about him ! Here with me we have Ms Susan Bones (fifth year Hufflepuff) and Ms Astoria Greengrass (third year Slytherin). Hello girls and thank you for coming to talk with me.**

 **SB: You're quite welcome Ms. Skeeter.**

 **RK: So, I heard there was a change at Hogwarts?**

 **AG: Understatement of the year.**

 **RK: How so?**

 **AG: Well, it seems that Potter and his friends have taken over Hogwarts.**

 **SB: Professor Potter has become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, after he fired Madam Umbridge.**

 **AG: That woman couldn't teach even if her life dependent on it! I looked her up, she even failed her DADA exams! The Ministry let us be taught by** _ **that**_ **? You'd think they'd send an Auror or something. It certainly looks like they don't even want to have us get a good education!**

 **SB: I completely agree! That woman was only busy with taking out Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore on the orders of the Ministry. It was a waste of time, if you ask me. If you take on someone as powerful as Harry Potter, then at least do it right. She used a Blood Quill on him and quite some others in detention! And why? Because he said – turned to You-Know-Who – was back! Hello? Don't we have the freedom to say what we want?**

 **AG: Just like the Ministry corrupted this paper! It's absolutely disgusting, how far they would go to pressure a young man into taking back his** _ **true**_ **words, instead of doing something really worthwhile!**

 **RS: There is no truth in Harry Potter's words, or the Ministry would've taken actions, right?**

 **AG: Have you ever met Minister Fudge? He's an absolute dunderhead. I think he doesn't do a single thing without ringing his mommy. He wouldn't admit You-Know-Who was back even when he was dancing in a tutu killing people in front of his eyes! He's only in the top because the ex Death Eaters can influent him with their money for when their Master gets back – who is back as we speak.**

 **RS: How would you know?**

 **AG: Simple: the Ministry has given me every reason not to trust them while Harry Potter has been nothing but truthful with me. He is also giving me a good education and protects the students of Hogwarts. He and his friends are training against You-Know-Who and they wouldn't do that if it weren't the real thing. I'm a Slytherin, I check my facts. Besides, Draco Malfoy admitted his father is hosting You-Know-Who and he has no plans to return to that mad man.**

 **RS: Isn't it very dangerous to say these things if it were true that You-Know-Who is back?**

 **AG: Of course it is. Do you think I'm insane? Me and my sister, we're save at Hogwarts. Harry Potter will make sure of that. I contacted my parents and they have already moved out to somewhere very save. Harry Potter promised that students who won't feel save outside the walls of Hogwarts are free to stay during the summer. He's the first to do so. Even Headmaster Dumbledore didn't do a damn thing during the first war.**

 **RS: He did set up the Order of the Phoenix, though.**

 **AG: Yes and they were losing badly.**

 **SB: My aunt often complained the Order was only responding to attacks of the Death Eaters. They didn't do any real damage, which is why she never joined them.**

 **AG: If you think about it, Harry Potter has saved us once before. I think it's a bit prudent to turn our backs on him when he warns us the murderer of his parents has returned. No matter if he was an attention seeking liar, orphans simply don't** _ **do**_ **things like that. And it's also very downgrading the death of Cedric Diggory. I still can't believe they didn't even investigate his murder!**

 **SB: It's very disrespectful. My aunt wanted to, but Minister Fudge tied her hands. (Curse word)**

 **AG: Especially since he was a Pureblood.**

 **RS: What do you mean with that?**

 **AG: Everyone knows that the Ministry is as bigoted as it can get. If they don't investigate the murder of a Pureblood, how many deaths have been silenced by them that consisted of Halfbloods and Muggleborns?**

 **SB: I don't think I even want to know.**

 **AG: I can't even believe it! There are far more Halfbloods and Muggleborns then Purebloods and our population still lets them rule us and let them discriminate us!**

 **RS: Aren't you two Pureblood yourselves?**

 **SB: No, of course not.**

 **AG: We're Bloodtraitors, duh.**

 **SB: I don't get how we Bloodtraitors, Halfbloods and Muggleborns just let us be spit upon, humiliated and discriminated. We don't get the good jobs, we have to do shitty things and the Purebloods Supremacy supporters have the money, the jobs and they get away with monstrous acts against us. Why don't we do anything about it?**

 **AG: That's just like Harry said, isn't it?**

 **SB: What is?**

 **AG: If you don't do anything, you let it happen. If you aren't part of the solution...**

 **SB: You're part of the problem.**


End file.
